


ART: Without Knowing How

by kjanddean



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Digital Painting, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Masturbation, Military Kink, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by awesome fic - <br/>"John grows up reading about a fictional detective named Sherlock Holmes but, after nearly dying in Afghanistan, finds himself in a world where Sherlock Holmes is very much real"</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Without Knowing How

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinklock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinklock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Without Knowing How](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060425) by [kinklock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinklock/pseuds/kinklock). 



> I haven't done anything pretty in ages, but I just couldn't resist this one!  
> Go read her stuff. ALL OF IT! There is alienlock! There is Rebecca AU!... *rolls around in awesomeness*

[tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/131846094673/inspired-by-without-knowing-how-by-kinklock)   
[LJ](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/54755.html)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/130961/130961_original.jpg)   
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/131154/131154_original.jpg)


End file.
